


I've got a message for you

by freshtilapia



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshtilapia/pseuds/freshtilapia
Summary: Dear Repost,Thanks for taking down Summer Mornings and Autumn Nights earlier since you re-posted them without my permission. I'm writing now to let you you know that 1) I saw you've added novel-concept26 as a pseud and 2) it seems you didn't know this: the real novel-concept26 already has an AO3 account.I don't know why you did what you did and why you seem to be planning on re-posting fics written by other faberry writers on here but feel free to contact me on tumblr.Love,Fresh





	

To user Repost: Pls. remove those pseuds. They are not you. Thanks.

Angels Fallen Knight, Biruuu, cranberry_pi, flipflop555, Gilligankane, Harper-m, KayCee89, Lady_A13, Lynnearlington, musicbendr, Novelconcept, Powergrapes, Repost, Sourrific


End file.
